Sara/Image Gallery
JPT Eyecatch 5.jpg|Sara's 1st Eyecatch. Sara during half time.jpg|Sara's 2nd Eyecatch. jewelpet_tinkle_ex_eyecatch_1.jpg|Sara shown in the last eyecatch of the anime. 12703889076710.jpg|Sara as shown in the opening sequence. Sara.jpg|Sara without her glasses. Sara Jewel Flash.jpg|Sara's transformation. Sara experimenting.jpg|Sara experimenting. Tinkle Tinkle Magical Charm.jpg|Sara & Sapphie using the Jewel Charm. Concerned.jpg|Concerned Sara. Sara blushing.jpg|Blushing Sara. Sara during the credits.jpg|Chibi Sara. Sara using magic.jpg|Tatakae, Sara! Switching places.jpg|Sara (In Miria's Body) and Miria (In Sara's Body) Sara and Maria.jpg|Sara & Miria. Magical Friends.jpg|Sara, along with Akari & Miria in their final clothing transformation. Sara tells us why she hates Mushrooms.jpg|Sara explains why she's afraid of mushrooms. Sara's dress.jpg|Actually, it's Miria in Sara's body wearing her beauty dress, but whatever. Sara's Bikini.jpg|Sara's swimsuit. The opening.jpg|Sara as shown in the opening sequence. 1392183032229.jpg|Sara. Smile Sara! 3.jpg|Sara. Kid Sara recieving flowers from her mother in the past....jpg|Little Sara recieving the beautiful flowers from her mother. 1387120677727.jpg|Sara's too scared of the mushrooms. Capture6271_stitch.jpg|Sara. tv1272675164911.jpg|Sara giggles. 14wa09-eb987.jpg|Sara and her Jewelstars. 1392262803833.jpg|Sara and Alma holding their hands. 1390887658657.jpg|Sara and Alma holding their hands. 2 Akari & Sara 2.jpg|Sara & Akari. 0226-4.jpg|"Sara, watch out!!!" 848501243.jpg|uhhh.... 1403267529136.jpg|Sara's last transformation uniform. Miria & Sara.jpg|Sara & Miria. Sara & Sapphie 6.jpg|Sara. 20110505011232_original.jpg|Oh my, Sara's planning something crazy. Akari & Sara 5.jpg|Sara & Akari. Sara's eating.jpg|Sara having a lunch. JP_Tinkle16-06.jpg|Yes Sara, this is indeed a bitter... Don't feel angry Sara-Chan!.jpg|Sara's angry for Labra touching her dead flowers. Never Touch My Flowers.jpg|Sara taking the dead flowers from Labra. Sara's worried....jpg|Sara. Scary Sara.jpg|Sara scares her friends. Sara's Glad 2.jpg|Sara. 1393842604855.jpg|Talking to her friends through out a skype alike. 20110505011235_original.jpg|"OH MY GOD!!!" (This is what happens after Sara & Miria changed their bodies in Ep.12. Smile Sara! 2.jpg|Sara looking at Sapphie. umm....jpg|Sara as shown nervous when she decided to help Akari. 1409879065650.jpg|"Hehehehehe..." 13787003110564.jpg|Sara during the celebration. Poor Sara....jpg|Poor Sara, showering the dead flowers... 20110108210659_original.jpg|"Huh?" Disappointed Sara.jpg|Sara is still disappointend for failing experimenting again. tumblr_lln32m4RW41qzvtljo1_1280.jpg|Sara shooting with the arrow. 1410537647901.jpg|Sara expirementing. 1403267412119.jpg|"Are you alright, Sara?" c5fb02e4.jpg|Sara's tears. 20110505011245_original.jpg|Sara smilling in tears. 1390885326242.jpg|Sara smilling in tears. 2 juwel31.jpg|Sara smilling in tears. 3 Don't Cry Sara-Chan....jpg|Sara hugs Sapphie. tv1288398888663.jpg|"Delicious." Wait a second....jpg|"Hmm?" Sara's not suprised....jpg|"I feel better alone..." as said while eating. Sara's jealous face while eating....jpg|Sara eating while remembering. 1410193816357.jpg|Sara facing againts Alma. Young Sara during science.jpg|Sara during the Science class. Young Sara proud to be alone....jpg|It seems that she feels fine without friends. 1420451325956.gif|Poor Sara panicking when she sees an mushroom... (Animated) Really, Miria.jpg|"That was my sweet, Miria..." WTH Sara That's mine!.jpg|"Mind if i take yours...?" Aww!.jpg|"You just felt for it, Miria..." Sara Flying.jpg|Sara flying in the opening sequence. 1403268022432.jpg|Sara. Sara, Akari & Miria.jpg|Akari & Miria hugging Sara. Sara, Akari & Miria 2.jpg|Sara, Miria & Akari. Sara, Akari & Miria 3.jpg|Sara, Miria & Akari. 2 Sara, Akari & Miria 4.jpg|Sara, Miria & Akari. 3 1401984400433.jpg|Are you alright, Sara? 1414422998239.jpg|Sara fights. 1422013912812.jpg|Sara & friends. 1422004742324.jpg|Sara. 1422016449298.jpg|Sara. 1422010790113.jpg|Sara. 20110109164258 original.jpg|Sara & Miria. 20100829081221_original.jpg|Sara. 20100923200328_original.jpg|Sara. 20110108212530_original.jpg|Sara & Sapphie. Young Sara looses her flowers.jpg|Young Sara as shown sad for loosing her flowers. Leon & Sara.jpg|Sara & Leon. Leon & Sara 2.jpg|Sara & Leon. 2 1414431504679.jpg|Sara & Leon. 3 Leon, Sara & Miria.jpg|Sara, Leon & Miria. Leon, Sara & Miria 2.jpg|Sara, Leon & Miria. 2 1434865398511.jpg|Sara loves snakes. Sara's studying.jpg|Sara's studying. tumblr_m3co8e8tX91rq6l58o3_250.gif|Sara bathing suit Vlcsnap-2018-10-06-12h53m54s392.png|Akari and Sara Vlcsnap-2018-12-11-21h50m13s544.png|Sara and Sapphie laugh at Nicola walking around in a Sapphie suit. Sara's_Jewelstars_recovered.jpg Concept & Arts JPT Wallpaper.jpg|Sara in the Jewelpet Twinkle Blu-Ray collection cover arts. Tumblr mpe328Guab1ss8ecbo1 1280.jpg|Sara in the Jewelpet Twinkle Blu-Ray collection cover arts. 2 JPT Wallpaper 2.jpg|Sara in the Jewelpet Twinkle Blu-Ray collection cover arts. 3 130723-P1030965.jpg|Sara and her friends in the Blu-Ray box set cover. 1433503513463.jpg|Sara and her friends from the JPT BD-BOX standard Edition By Twinkle_Box. Sem nome.jpg|Sara, along with Akari, Miria and Alma in the Blu-Ray arts. 0000813697.jpg|Sara's concept. Sara paper dress up doll.jpg|Sara's Paper Dress up Doll Cards from the Apron Of Magic Game 131011-o0240035012712364026.jpg|Sara Card. o0360052513277668724.jpg|Another Sara Card. o0360052513277668723.jpg|Another Sara Card. 2 Maid Sara-Chan.jpg|Sara Maid Card. Cute Maid Sara-Chan.jpg|Sara Maid Card. 2 Another Cute Sara-Chan.jpg|Sara Singer Card. Cute Japanese Clothed Sara-Chan.jpg|Sara Kinomo Card. Dish16-50front.png|Sara Cooker Card. Another Cute Maid Sara-Chan.jpg|Sara Maid Card (Photo Taken). o0240035012712364321.jpg|Sara Card. 92663.jpg|Sara's transformation card. 1427102263610.jpg|Another Sara's transformation card. 33.png|Sara nurse Card. 13423792_1015809591837693_3071004879245961655_n.jpg|Sara Idol Card. C8iI-0RWAAEW6E4.png|Sara wedding dress card. Dish16-13front.png|Sara Nurse Card. Dish12-07front.png|Sara on a Sapphie card. Category:Image Gallery Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Category:Sapphie's Partner Category:Galleries Category:Main characters Category:Anime Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Images